


One Dollar Grilled Cheese

by PrussiaIsntDead



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: OOC, based on a discord thing, grilled cheese stand, just read and find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaIsntDead/pseuds/PrussiaIsntDead
Summary: Spain feels like he's being watched. Spain then knows he's being watched.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	One Dollar Grilled Cheese

Most nations knew that Latvia ran a grilled cheese stand. It had relatively good service, and tasted pretty good. One grilled cheese costed a dollar. That's all there was to it. A nation would line up, ask for a grilled cheese (with nothing on it, except for canada who always got maple syrup on his). They would wait for the teen to call out their name and then slide a dollar across the metal counter.

Spain didn't know about the stand, and then was pressured into trying it by all his friends. So he did. The next time he was in the neighborhood, he looked for the yellow stand. He didn't expect to see threats and curses all over the stand. He gave Latvia the benefit of the doubt, thinking that maybe it was used and he couldn't afford to get it fixed. He walked up to the counter and looked down at the smaller boy, who was dressed in a more casual tee shirt and apron. He said hello and asked for a grilled cheese. Latvia told Spain to give him a minute, and that it would be out shortly. Spain waited for a couple of minutes until the baltic called his name. 

He sat down at one of the few small tables Latvia had around the stand and began munching and crunching. He felt an odd feeling, but he ignored it. He was about to leave, but someone spoke out to him.

"Mister Spain. Would you like another grilled cheese," Latvia's smile held no friendliness. Only demand. Spain shakily agreed. Latvia gave him another. Spain ate it. While he was eating, he looked up at Latvia. He was staring right back with a frown on his face. He motioned to the sandwich Spain was holding. 'Eat it.'

As soon as Spain finished, Latvia came out of the trucc. He asked Spain if it tasted ok. Spain said yes. Latvia stood there for a couple more seconds. Spain started to cough and choke and sputter, and as he had his last final moments of consciousness, he heard Latvia laugh and say

"You can't spell Spain without pain."


End file.
